<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Struggle To Be Enough (Mostly To HImself) by Velho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346139">The Struggle To Be Enough (Mostly To HImself)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velho/pseuds/Velho'>Velho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Blurr talks too fast, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Longarm Prime hardly gives himself time to recharge, Longarm Prime has depression, Longarm Prime is a workaholic, Longarm Prime is fooling Megatron, Longarm Prime is spying on Megatron, Longarm Prime is under constant stress, Longarm tries his hardest to be a better person, Longarm works himself to the ground regularly, M/M, Megatron has doubts, Megatron is a moron, Megatron will join the Autobots, Multi, Optimus Prime is a loving boyfriend, Optimus Prime tries his best to be a good leader, Other, Primus grants Longarm a true Autobot sigil, Ratchet and Longarm Prime have similar horrible coping methods, Ratchet has PTSD, Ratchet has depression, Ratchet has war flashbacks, Ratchet is Bad at Feelings, Ratchet tries his best not to sink into the darkness completely, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, TFP canon where Megatron realizes his mistake and ends Decepticons, This is an AU where Longarm didn't expose himself as a decepticon spy nor assaulted Ultra Magnus, This is an AU where he receives a second change from Vector Sigma to be a true autobot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unicron is trapped, Vector Sigma and Optimus Prime are trying to help Longarm to get better habits, Vector Sigma erases Longarm's Shockwave form in order to fully free him, Vector Sigma has also a Cybertronian frame, Vector Sigma is wise, Vector Sigma keeps Longarm's secret safe, Workaholism, self neglect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velho/pseuds/Velho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm used to be a Decepticon spy, but quickly realized Megatron's true intentions after few years as he spend time with his fellow Autobots and changed his mind.</p>
<p>Now guilt is eating him alive as he had helped Megatron with the war against Autobots.</p>
<p>He confesses his burden to Vector Sigma without knowing he is listening.</p>
<p>Vector Sigma reassures Longarm by telling him that it's never too late to turn one's life around for the better.</p>
<p>Optimus Prime is having hard time supporting Ratchet.</p>
<p>Ratchet is struggling with his emotions and the ever growing darkness which is slowly consuming his mind. Optimus is always there to lend him a hand to grab when Ratchet is too deeply sunken to the sand of darkness.</p>
<p>Ratchet has a long way to come, will he survive or will he give up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Longarm Prime | Shockwave &amp; Vector Sigma, Megatron &amp; Primus, Megatron &amp; Vector Sigma, Optimus Prime &amp; Longarm Prime, Optimus Prime &amp; Vector Sigma, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Ultra Magnus &amp; Longarm Prime, Ultra Magnus/Vector Sigma/Megatron, Vector Sigma &amp; Primus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spark Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longarm Prime has serious issues to be dealt with.</p><p>Life is not easy for anyone.</p><p>Ratchet is grumpy as always.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was yet again a new day for Longarm Prime, with zero sleep. He had been working for how many stellar cycles already. He had lost count. His helm ached and pounded, and his optics were not focusing correctly anymore. The text he read was instantly vanished from his memory, he felt frustrated but insisted on keeping working.</p><p>He was literally lying on the table as he had given up trying to keep up his posture as the exhaustion became too much for him to bare. He felt guilty that he had helped Megatron and was now trying his hardest to erase all the damage he had made. He knew that he had to stop Megatron without exposing himself on the process. His status as a Prime was as fragile as a crystal glass on a concrete, if anyone were to suspect a thing.</p><p>He hoped that his status as an extreme workaholic will fool everyone as he for sure will get caught if he were to continue working himself to the ground more than he usually would. Not that it would make any noticeable difference.</p><p>Then the dizziness came back. He had felt dizzy for the last… maybe 5 stellar cycles but managed to ignore it thus far without too much effort. But now he was not so sure anymore.</p><p>He had not refueled for days and it had begun to affect him. His moving had slowed, and he was not as calibrated as he usually is. He knew what he was doing was not healthy and that he had to at some point give an end to it. But right now, all he needed to do was to make up for his previous mistakes.</p><p>He tried his hardest to keep his optics online, but they refused to work optimally. They did not focus at all, and writing had become pretty much impossible for him.</p><p>He sighed and put his servos on his face. He felt like crying, but it would not help him, so he tried not to leak even a single tear of coolant.</p><p>He had a job to do. Even if it was now impossible for him to fully accomplish.</p><p>He had his place as the Prime, as the head officer of intelligence, -and as a former spy who had a mess to clean up. He had work for every hour of a day. It gave him no room for rest nor for any other necessities such as fueling regularly, washing, having his paint retouched or socializing.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Optimus Prime who stepped in without asking a permission.</p><p>Optimus’ expression was worried.</p><p>“How long have you been up this time?” He asked.</p><p>Longarm did not even have the strength to shrug, he just looked down to the floor.</p><p>“I honestly have no idea this time.” He tiredly confessed.</p><p>Optimus did not look pleased and he shook his head.</p><p>“You need to recharge now, that is an order.” Optimus gently placed a servo on Longarm’s shoulder.</p><p>Longarm nodded and had trouble keeping his lying posture. He was slowly sliding to the floor from the table.</p><p>Optimus was now very worried.</p><p>“Your energon levels seem to be low. When was the last time you refueled?” He asked with concern.</p><p>“Maybe last week… I do not recall any memory doing it recently.” Longarm confessed.</p><p>“Last week?!” Optimus exclaimed.</p><p>“… what?” Longarm sleepily asked.</p><p>“It is Saturday!” Optimus looked horrified.</p><p>Longarm’s optics widened.</p><p>“Oh scrap… No wondah I’ve been feelin’ dizzy...” He tried to speak as well as he could, but he sounded like he was drunk.</p><p>Optimus lifted Longarm up to his arms and carried him the bridal style.</p><p>“I need to get you to the med bay, now!” Optimus was on panic while Longarm was getting limp on Optimus’ arms.</p><p>“I need you to stay awake.” Optimus shaked Longarm a bit to keep him awake.</p><p>Longarm opened one optic.</p><p>“I’m tryin’ to…” He mumbled and his optic was yet again slowly closing.</p><p>As Optimus rushed to the med bay, he was greeted by Ratchet who looked tired as always.</p><p>“The usual?” Ratchet asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Unfortunately, he hasn’t refueled for a week!” Optimus panicked and as Ratchet heard about the week of not refueling his expression went from zero to hundred instantly. His first reaction was shock but then he replaced it with a poker face and begun to work.</p><p>Ratchet had to keep his emotions in check to be able to work. If the emotions got a hold of him, the work process could be interrupted, or his probability of success could get altered.</p><p>“Frag him! Even he should be aware of the consequences of that long under fueling.” Ratchet growled while inserting an IV tube to Longarm’s wrist. And as he did so he noticed the scars there.</p><p>They were fresh, many and deep. leaking energon.</p><p>Ratchet almost gasped but managed to keep his expression stable. He knew that Longarm had a way too much stress hanging on his shoulders, but to know that he also suffered from depression.</p><p>Ratchet was very common with self-harm as he had performed such himself various types of and many times. He had quitted using the unfinished synth-en, but he had yet to quit using fentanyl and to cut himself. Optimus was proud of him for quitting synth-en, but was still extremely concerned for the other addictions.</p><p>The reason Ratchet begun to use narcotics wasn’t that he looked for pleasure but to end his constant misery and to feel something. All his positive feelings had vanished instantly when he lost Arcee on the Great War. He never saw the world the same way again. And he lost his EMP generator with Arcee to a ‘Con. He almost lost his medical license too, treating and saving patients was the one thing that gave him some positive effect and if he were to loose it as well… he would be sailing on very dark waters.</p><p>All his hope was lost, and he sunk into darkness and was almost lost in the quicksand of darkness multiple times but was always saved by Optimus Prime, his only true friend and a lover. Meeting Optimus was the rescue he had hoped for, but most of the work he had to do himself.</p><p>Ratchet’s flashback was interrupted by Optimus.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked.</p><p>Ratchet rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Am I ever?” He sarcastically replied while connecting Longarm to spark support.</p><p>Optimus sighed.</p><p>“Yes yes, but you seemed to have a flashback.” He pointed out.</p><p>Ratchet sighed.</p><p>“I… I just recalled some memories, that’s all.” He rubbed his arm where his EMP generator had previously been. Rubbing the specific spot had become a habit of his over the years.</p><p>When he became too anxious, he would scratch his cuts beneath his outer armor where the softer protoform skin was located. He knew that he should not be harming his protoform as it would likely never to heal fully. Protoforms heal very slowly unless Allspark healed them.</p><p>“Ratchet, you do know that you can always talk to me about anything.” Optimus reminded and came closer to him.</p><p>Ratchet grumbled a bit.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah. But right now, I don’t want to.” He sighed.</p><p>Optimus looked sadly at the bot he cared for the most, hurting inside. He wanted to end Ratchet’s misery but felt useless when he could not.</p><p>Optimus carefully embraced Ratchet and looked at his tired eyes. His eyebags had become darker on those last few months. His face looked more pale than usual.</p><p>“You are obviously in need of a good recharge.” Optimus gently rubbed his thumb on Ratchet’s cheek.</p><p>Ratchet rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I know, but right now I have more urgent matters such as this dumb aft who almost comatosed himself.” Ratchet pointed his finger towards Longarm who looked like a corpse with all those wires and tubes connected to him.</p><p>“I need to keep an optic for his condition.” Ratchet grumbled under his breath.</p><p>Optimus nodded.</p><p>“I could ask Cliffjumper to watch Longarm, you cannot watch him if you are too tired you know.” Optimus logically pointed out.</p><p>Ratchet sighed.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go to recharge… in one condition though.” He glared Optimus suspiciously.</p><p>“Yes?” Optimus asked.</p><p>“You’ll go with me.” He slightly smirked.</p><p>Optimus laughed.</p><p>“Of course, it’s almost 2AM already anyway.” He smiled and used his comm-link to summon Cliffjumper to duty.</p><p>Ratchet rarely smiled; it was always a smirk if he was in a slightly better mood. Optimus had yet to experience Ratchet’s laugh. The bot was always on such a gloomy mood.</p>
<hr/><p>When Longarm onlined his optics he was welcomed by a thrilling pain on his helm and very dry optics.</p><p>He groaned and was about to sit up but was pushed back down by Cliffjumper who looked to be concerned about his health.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Cliff asked.</p><p>Longarm closed his optics and sighed.</p><p>“Work… Work happened.” He tiredly announced.</p><p>Cliffjumper shook his helm.</p><p>“You do know that it will be fatal for you some day, right?” He asked.</p><p>Longarm slightly nodded.</p><p>“I know that. But I have my duties and I cannot fail on them.” He opened his optics again and looked at all tubes and wires connected to him.</p><p>He then saw a bandage around his wrist that wasn’t there before.</p><p>He remembered the fresh cuts he had made when he was on his lowest psychological state but didn’t notice how many and deep they were. He felt ashamed but he knew that if he were to quit cutting himself, he had to first accomplish his duty for cleaning up his other mess first.</p><p>“Your duties can wait.” Ultra Magnus made his entrance and stood tall by the door frame.</p><p>Longarm’s optics widened and he begun to panic a bit but managed to somehow keep his cool.</p><p>“Beg your pardon, sir?” Longarm asked.</p><p>Ultra Magnus came closer and his mighty expression changed to a more friendly and concerned one.</p><p>“We cannot lose you, and for now on I am clearing you of duty until Ratchet clarifies you are capable for duty.” Ultra magnus placed his servo on Longarm’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Longarm’s faceplate was expressionless. He HAD to work with the mess he had caused.</p><p>“With due all respect, sir. I have urgent matters that I need to handle even though I am cleared of duty.” Longarm’s cool cracked and his faceplate showed guilt.</p><p>Ultra Magnus was puzzled.</p><p>“You lost me, which type of urgent matters are you talking about?” He out of curiosity asked.</p><p>Longarm felt trapped.</p><p>“I cannot share the precise details, but I can leak you that it is Decepticon related matters.” He carefully confessed.</p><p>Ultra Magnus looked impressed.</p><p>“You truly have the gift to get your hands-on stuff other Primes are unable to… I am very privileged to have you by our side, Longarm Prime.” Ultra Magnus smiled friendlily.</p><p>Longarm felt at ease that Ultra Magnus appreciated his work but if he knew the truth he would be imprisoned immediately without any warning.</p><p>“I will make sure you can attend your duty on that subject, but every other matter is strictly prohibited until Ratchet says so.” Ultra Magnus patted Longarm and took his leave.</p><p>Longarm sighed in relief when Ultra Magnus finally left. Cliffjumper gave him an odd look which he ignored.</p><p>He had to confess to someone, but who?</p><p>Someone who would keep his secret safe and perhaps help him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overworking His Overworked Self.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longarm is having hard time to stay still when he has so much to do.</p><p>He unknowingly caused a far much more damage to himself than he intended to.</p><p>Vector Sigma looks fancy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Longarm was lying on the medical berth looking at the ceiling. He had nothing else to do while he still was connected to the Spark Support. He knew that if he were to disconnect himself from the machine, somebot would get an alarm of it and he would get caught.</p><p>He wished that he still had his datapad with him so he could continue his duties.</p><p>He looked around and saw Cliffjumper reading a newspaper intensively.</p><p>What the frag would be so interesting… He only wished he knew.</p><p>“Longarm, have you heard about the news?” Cliff asked with a smile.</p><p>Longarm shook his head.</p><p>“I cannot be sure if you do not tell me.” He sighed.</p><p>Cliff rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You have helped to imprison some Decepticon spies!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Longarm knew already about it as he had in fact tried his best to report and collect sensitive information from the now ex spies. Had he not known that his efforts were a hundred per cent success would he have been genuinely surprised.</p><p>He also now feared more that someone will expose him some way. He had made sure no one with any information could spread it by mechanically erasing the memories from them. Some bots he had to terminate in order to get rid of the information.</p><p>He had used an EMP generator to erase specific information. Illegal of course but he had an authority to do so. Not that anyone would even find out about it.</p><p>Then the idea of confessing to somebot lurked back to his mind and he glanced at Cliffjumper. He wondered if he would be able to keep the secret.</p><p>“I am only wondering how many filthy spies we do have on our side.” Cliffjumper wondered out loud and smiled at Longarm.</p><p>Longarm mentally gulped when he heard what Cliff said. He had to refrain from telling Cliff apparently as he would not take the news very kindly.</p><p>He decided to just play along.</p><p>“I have been successfully monitoring and tracking any suspicious activity down for a while now. I would inform Ultra Magnus immediately if I were to find a traitor among us.” Longarm reassured Cliffjumper.</p><p>Cliffjumper smiled brightly.</p><p>“I knew I could trust you! As Ultra Magnus earlier said; I am very privileged to have you by our side, Longarm Prime.” Cliffjumper patted Longarm on the shoulder and nodded.</p><p>Longarm’s guilt resurfaced again stronger than for a while. He felt so guilty that many viewed him as a hero when he was nothing but a traitor and an enemy. All praises and mentions of his “success” grew his guilt and made him feel miserable.</p><p>But he had to bury and fake his real emotions yet again to ensure he would not look suspicious.</p><p>It was hard to prevent his negative emotions show on others when his insides were screaming at him to let his emotions out to ease the strain and stress it was causing to him.</p><p>But he had to suppress the feelings for now and wait for a suitable time to let his emotions out when no-one would be looking.</p><p>So, he put on a fake neutral face and nodded as a thanks.</p><p>“I really appreciate that you feel like that about me.” He glanced at Cliff and then closed his optics.</p><p>He had to calm down.</p><p>He was trying to access the datapad cybernetically, which he had left lying on his office floor. If he tried enough, he could technically be able to produce a signal through all electronic devices but readable, accessible only by him.</p><p>But as he sent the signal, a thrilling pain on his helm almost made him faint. His optics went wide, and he paused the signal. His processor wasn't ready to do such a complicated task as it was pretty strained and torn.</p><p>He definitely was not okay. He hated his uselessness and that he could not continue his duties without either getting caught or waiting until he was feeling better to be cleared back to duty. Or without getting his processor burnt.</p><p>Then the pain spiked even more, and he could not control his emotions anymore.</p><p>“Cliff, call Ratchet! I don’t know what excatly is happening to me, but this is painful!” Longarm panicked. Cold shivers ran down his body and he felt like his processor was frying.</p><p>Cliffjumper literally jumped from his chair and stormed out while dialing Ratchet on his comm-link.</p><p>Longarm tried to suffocate his screams the best he could but partly failed to do so.</p><p>Ratchet came in minutes with a shaken Cliffjumper with him.</p><p>As soon as Ratchet saw Longarm’s stats he frowned.</p><p>“Ah frag… hey, I need to put you in stasis in order to prevent your processor from fryin' itself out.” He snarled and proceeded to put Longarm into stasis.</p><p>Longarm nodded.</p><p>“I… I apparently had overworked my processor far more than I expected… will there be any consequences caused by this action?” He asked while suppressing hisses of pain and holding his head on distress.</p><p>Ratchet grumbled.</p><p>“You dumb aft! Why the frag would it have no consequences?! You’re literally fryin’ up your puny processor!” Ratchet exclaimed and connected a couple more wires to Longarm.</p><p>Longarm felt guilty that he was such a burden when all he was trying to do was to be less of a burden by fixing his own mistakes. He felt like no matter what he did he would always mess things up one way or another.</p><p>He felt hopeless.</p><p>He had made up his mind that when his mission was complete, he would cease to be. </p><p>All he wanted was to make everything right again and to help Autobots win this war. He had all the needed information they could use against Decepticons to gain an upper hand of the situation.</p><p>He just had to plan using it a bit by bit in order to plan it more and to study Decepticons' reactions and new strategies until he was able to properly estimate their second and maybe even fourth move.</p><p>Longarm knew that he wasn't the best at strategy, but he could always ask help from Prowl or study about the subject more. </p><p>All he needed to do now was to wait for his processor to be able to take another near-death usage. </p><p>Longarm watched as Ratchet checked his vitals repeatedly just to be sure that his condition didn't worsen while he inserted various chemicals into his body via the IV tube to ensure Longarm's vitals stayed stable. </p><p>Longarm was overheating from the stress and from the lack of energon and coolant in his systems. Even though he was already force-fed energon by a tube which went from his bicep to his fuel tank.</p><p>Ratchet huffed.</p><p>"How is it possible that your systems ain't responding correctly to energon even though I've already fed you about 20 liters already?!" He panicked.</p><p>He then turned to look at Longarm with a piercing glance.</p><p>“How long have you been constantly under-fuelin’ yourself?” He asked.</p><p>Longarm turned to look away and closed his optics.</p><p>“A very… very long time.” He managed to confess.</p><p>Ratchet folded his arms.</p><p>“…but why?” His anger turned into concern.</p><p>Longarm sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“If you really want to know… You’ll have to wait until I am feeling better and then we can go to somewhere more private.” He explained with pain in his spark. He had to tell someone, anyone. And he chose Ratchet.</p><p>Ratchet was silent for a while until he nodded as an understandment.</p><p>Ratchet had been wondering for a while why this particular Prime always pushed himself over his limits, neglected his own needs and was always trying to do as much work as he could. Ironic, he was pretty much similar, but he had Optimus to draw the line for him.</p><p>Longarm had no-one. Optimus of course checked on him when he remembered to, but there was not anyone who could keep an eye on him and on his well-being.</p><hr/><p>Longarm and Ratchet stood right in front of the glowing, golden, and warm sphere of Vector Sigma. The warmth of the sphere felt nice on their faces.</p><p>They sat down to the warm shiny floor.</p><p>Longarm locked his eyes with Ratchet.</p><p>“What I am about to tell you might upset you greatly, and if it does you have all the right in this world to report me.” He told Ratchet with stern tone.</p><p>Ratchet nodded and let Longarm continue.</p><p>“I... I am a former Decepticon spy, I used to report your strategies to Lord Meg- … I mean to Megatron. It was until I realized how wrong Megatron’s ideology was and that he was purely evil.” Longarm explained with a sigh.</p><p>“My real name is -was Shockwave. I used to be Megatron’s head scientist, and I have very sensitive and top-secret information which could help Autobots, us to win this war.” He continued.</p><p>Ratchet’s optics went wide.</p><p>“I am a former Decepticon, and I am willing to do anything in my power to make sure all harm I have caused will be fixed. That is why I have been working insanely long periods, I have been fixing and decoding my previous reports which are still unread by Megatron. And I have ended my connection with Megatron which also means that I am very vulnerable as Megatron probably already knows of my betrayal. The good news is that he does not know my new home location precisely. He knows my appearance, so I will not be safe from his claws if he decides to take his revenge on me.” Longarm ended his explanation.</p><p>Ratchet was shocked and silent for a good ten minutes before his expression went from shock to sadness.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. You’ve risked everything to help our cause, even your life, multiple times.” Ratchet sadly smiled.</p><p>Longarm was perplexed.</p><p>“I was expecting a total opposite reaction from you…” Longarm muttered.</p><p>Ratchet patted Longarm on the shoulder.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who you used to be, what matters now is who you wanna be and what you are willing to do to make it happen.” He looked at the Vector Sigma which was now shining a bit brighter than before.</p><p>Longarm turned to look at the Vector Sigma.</p><p>“The only thing I want is to make things right and end this war, I am willing to do my part as an Autobot.” He closed his optics.</p><p>They both were silent for a few minutes until The Vector Sigma begun to glow on such a bright manner that it almost blinded them both.</p><p>Then the Vector Sigma sphere opened, and a glowing being stepped out before closing itself again.</p><p>He had a white frame and pastel lavender helmet on his white helm. A golden and pastel lavender armor. He also had one rainbow colored hexagonal horn on his forehead, black thick eyebrows and a pastel lavender goatee.</p><p>And cyan optics.</p><p>He levitated right in front of them.</p><p>“What the- “ Ratchet wondered out loud.</p><p>“Greetings my fellow Cybertronians, I am Vector Sigma.” He flashed a charming grin.</p><p>Ratchet and Longarm stared at each other and Vector Sigma optics wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Receiving Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vector Sigma is charming... and shiny!</p><p>Ratchet still can't believe he had actually met him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet and Longarm were just staring at Vector Sigma.</p><p>“I had no idea you could do… <em>that! </em>” Ratchet wondered.</p><p>Vector Sigma had a mighty expression on his faceplate.</p><p>“I am a supercomputer after all, I have connections to the very core of this planet, to Primus himself.” He announced.</p><p>At this point both of the jaws of Ratchet and Longarm dropped.</p><p>“You… you can talk with Primus?!” Longarm asked with disbelief.</p><p>Vector Sigma nodded.</p><p>“Yes, he and I have a long history together. He gave life to all Cybertronians, no matter the alignment, I gave him in return my gratitude and loyalty. I have permanently sided with him, and I will use my powers to help the Autobots, you, to win this war.” He explained.</p><p>Ratchet’s optics widened even more.</p><p>“You will help us...?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, as I have already told you, I have sided with Primus.” Vector Sigma confirmed.</p><p>Longarm smiled.</p><p>“Ultra Magnus will love this.” He grinned at Ratchet.</p><p>Ratchet nodded.</p><p>“Shall we go and pay a visit to him?” He requested.</p><p>Vector Sigma nodded.</p><p>“With pleasure, I actually have a specific information and the need to meet him.” He glanced at Longarm, and his expression darkened.</p><p>“…are you going to expose me to him?” Longarm carefully asked.</p><p>“Yes, but do not worry. You have my full support, he cannot do as much as land a hand on you, I am a superior officer after all.” Vector Sigma flashed a charming grin at Longarm.</p><p>Longarm nodded.</p><p>“I am very much thankful for your support.” He thanked and then turned to Ratchet who had silently been listening to their conversation.</p><p>“Shall we go?” Ratchet asked again.</p><p>Vector Sigma nodded and gestured Ratchet and Longarm to lead him to Ultra Magnus.</p><hr/><p>As the three were out in public, two of them walking, one floating in air with golden glowing rays coming from his frame. Just to mention; people were staring and gathering around them.</p><p>Vector Sigma had a bright aura surrounding him as always.</p><p>They apparently sensed that the glowing being was important figure and were showing signs of worship towards him.</p><p>Vector Sigma granted all the curious people a grateful smile.</p><p>He was rarely on public.</p><p>The last time he was, was about a hundred years ago. He looked around and noticed how the place and people had changed.</p><p>He did not yet know if it was for the worse or for the better, he had to see more.</p><p>They were joined by a surprised Optimus Prime.</p><p>“Is that… the Vector Sigma?” He asked Longarm.</p><p>Longarm smirked and nodded.</p><p>“Holy shit, where did you even find him?” He asked.</p><p>“It’s kind of a long story, I’ll tell you some day.” Longarm responded.</p><p>As they continued their path, even more people gathered around them and Vector Sigma.</p><p>As they arrived the council headquarters, they saw very surprised Primes and Ultra Magnus.</p><p>The Primes stepped out of Vector Sigma’s way to show respect and Ultra Magnus straightened himself and prepared to bow to his superior officer but was interrupted by Sentinel Prime.</p><p>“The city is under attack!” He screamed with fear.</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned to Vector Sigma.</p><p>“It seems like the formal meeting have to wait; we have a situation going on.” He shook hands with Vector Sigma and went to give orders to his Primes.</p><p>Longarm Prime was not a warrior exactly, but Shockwave could easily kick some Decepticon aft as it was much larger form than his current form. He was better at preventing attacks forehand than in real-time.</p><p>“Longarm, secure the databank and decode every password and handprint.” Ultra Magnus asked before bolting out of the room to help the others.</p><p>As Ultra Magnus was out of sight Longarm begun to work. He had to work fast in order to secure everything before the Decepticons could do any damage.</p><p>Vector Sigma watched as the Autobots were in panic and trying to gather as much weapons as possible.</p><p>He wondered if he should help them. He still had another matter which needed his supervision, but they were not as urgent than the attack.</p><p>He generated his 360-degree shield which protected him even from nuclear weapons. He could of course expand it to include buildings and another Cybertronians, but it costed him much more energy.</p><p>He had a limited energy supply such as every other Cybertronian, if the levels got too low, he would first experience fatigue, then he would not be able to float anymore (mostly just him), at the worst-case scenario; he would fall into an emergency stasis.</p><p>He would need to get back to his sphere or consume energon in order to re-energize himself.</p><p>As he went to next to Ultra Magnus with his glowing shield, Ultra Magnus’ expression was priceless.</p><p>“I remembered that you had much power, yet I still am surprised.” Ultra Magnus admitted.</p><p>Vector Sigma flashed a grin and equipped himself with an enormous Solar Sabel powered by the Allspark itself granted him by Primus.</p><p>Ultra Magnus’ optics widened, and he got a mighty expression on his faceplates.</p><p>“You for sure are something.” He complimented.</p><p>Vector Sigma a bit smugly lifted the sabel in the air to let everyone know that they got backup.</p><p>As soon as the other Autobots saw their Superweapon, their mood lifted enormously, and they began to fight more intensively. And at the same time, the Decepticons were ordered to retreat by Megatron.</p><p>With one swing of the Solar Sabel all Decepticons within its range were blasted in the air while they were burning from the Solar flare.</p><p>Megatron looked horrified. He now had a reason to really be afraid, he was now in range of the Solar Sabel, and the one wielding it was one of the most powerful Cybertronians ever existed.</p><p>Then an evil smirk formed on his face.</p><p>He had to make his own Element Sabel.</p><p>A Sabel Of Darkness would be very satisfying name for the polar opposite sabel to Vector Sigma’s.</p><p>Or simply a DarkSabel.</p><p>But to actually make one, he had no idea. He had to probably ask help from Unicron, the chaos bringer, and a wielder of the antispark.</p><p>He had doubts that Unicron would be even willing to speak to him, Megatron was a worm to him.</p><p>The last time did not go too well,  Unicron tried to snap him in half by his fingers. That being was massive. Unicron did not think of Megatron as his follower but a pest. Unicron hated everything and everyone.</p><p>Megatron cursed his luck. Why was he the one who had no superpowered ally on his side, he had made Autobots fear him for so long and suddenly they were not afraid of him anymore.</p><p>He didn't dare to face Vector Sigma without a proper weapon.</p><p>He chose to retreate with his minions.</p><p>“Decepticons! Transform and rise up!” He yelled while flying in the air with Soundwave and Starscream by his side.</p><p>The Autobots cheered as the Decepticons were retreating, they smiled and hugged each other.</p><p>Ultra Magnus turned to Vector Sigma.</p><p>“I think now is the time to host that formal meeting.” He had the same mighty expression.</p><p>Vector Sigma turned his shield off and put his sabel away before nodding.</p><p>As they walked back to the Hall of Council they were greeted by grateful people.</p><p>Ultra Magnus stood on his podium and got everyone's attention.</p><p>"As you all may know I have a very special quest here today. The ancient, the friend of Primus and the Supercomputer, Vector Sigma!" Ultra Magnus introduced him to everyone.</p><p>Vector Sigma rose up from the ground and made his aura brighter and granted everyone a ray of warmth and strenght.</p><p>After floating in the air for a while he landed right next to Ultra Magnus.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.” He smiled while patting Ultra Magnus to his shoulder as a friendly gesture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>